


A Night at the Opera

by Icecat62



Series: Francesca & Benton Series [2]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, More sap than maple trees in the fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser invites Francesca to the opera in the hope of getting to know her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at an original story, so please read it for what it is. Something that I had a lot of fun with. I always cheer for the underdog and in the world of due South that would be Francesca Vecchio. This story is for her.  
> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou - 06/01/1999.

Benton Fraser strode into the 27th precinct. Nodding his hellos to those that greeted him. He proceeded to his usual spot, Ray Vecchio's desk. He had finished his shift on sentry duty. Guarding the consulate it was called. He allowed himself a mental smile. He was more of a decoration than a peace officer protecting something.

His thoughts were interrupted by Francesca.

"Hey Frase, how ya' doin' today."

She was standing only inches away from him. Looking up into his eyes. He could 'feel' her she was so close to him. Blushing and running a finger nervously around his collar he responded.

"I'm fine Francesca. And how are you today?"

"Oh...I'm more than good. I always am."

As she spoke she moved even closer. The heat radiated from her body. If she were any closer they would be pressed together.

He tried backing away from her only to bump against Ray's desk. He almost fell, but caught himself. He had extremely good reflexes.

"Uh, Francesca. Do you know when Ray will be coming back?"

He watched her face at the mention of her brother. She frowned.

"Ray will be back in a few minutes. If you want you could help me go file these."

She smiled and nodded toward a room in the corner of the precinct.

Fraser had been in there to retrieve documents before. It was cool, dark and had only one exit. A door with a lock. Francesca was the only one who used it anymore.

"I think that I will just sit here and wait for Ray."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then Frase."

She slowly walked away from him. He watched her as she moved. His heart was pounding and now he had to control his breathing.

*Great Scott, look at those legs!*

He chided himself. He was a member of the R.C.M.P. and Ray Vecchio's best friend, and 'that' was Ray's little sister.

Did she have to dress like that? It was sheer torment and the fact that he knew that she dressed that way to get his attention, it drove him crazy!

She had on a short, black leather mini-skirt. It was a joke that he heard once that it was beaver-length. When Ray explained what it meant to him he had turned a deep shade of red. Ray had laughed at him of course. Where he was from you would not find any women dressed like that. They would have frozen to death.

He continued to look Francesca over. Her legs were perfect. Tight and tanned. How she walked in those heels never ceased to amaze him. Today they were black leather strappy things. He could picture him nuzzling his face along her calf and slowly easing one of those shoes off.

He had to close his eyes and concentrate. Control your breathing, slow down your heart rate. It would not do for him to have a full blow erection in the middle of a police station. He was already on his way to that predicament so he casually moved his stetson in front of him. Look relaxed, look calm.

He opened his eyes and continued his observation. Her shirt. Did she spray paint it on? It was a white, clingy, ribbed cotton t-shirt with Civilian Aid patches sewn onto it. And it was short enough to show her flat, tanned mid-drift. How he wanted to place his hands on her stomach, to feel it's tightness. Oh dear...Francesca was bending over a desk. And her skirt was creeping up her thighs!

"Benny!"

"Yes Ray!"

He answered a little too loudly and he quickly dropped into the chair at Ray's desk placing his stetson in his lap.

"What is the matter with you? I called your name three times."

"I was just thinking Ray."

*Yeah. You were thinking all right. About my sister.*

He didn't say it out loud. Ray had walked into the room and saw Fraser waiting for him at his desk. He was happy to see him because Fraser always made life interesting, but as he moved closer to his desk Fraser had never even noticed he was coming. He had been intently studying something. And when Ray had followed to where Fraser's gaze was fixed...he was staring at Frannie! And the look that he had on his face was not a good one. Benton Fraser, Benny, his best friend, was ogling his little sister! This had to be stopped and stopped fast!

"So Benny. How are things between you and the Dragon Lady going?"

That'll fix him Ray thought. He knew that Fraser had a thing for Meg Thatcher and he knew that at one time something had happened between them. The 'train incident' as Ray called it.

"Nothing is 'going on' Ray. Inspector Thatcher is my superior officer. It would be highly inappropriate.."

Ray cut him off.

"Yeah, right Benny. Why don't you just say the hell with your duty for once and ask her out? On a date."

Ray watched Fraser's face for any reaction. He caught him looking at Francesca across the room.

"I don't think so Ray. We must maintain a purely professional relationship."

Her career is more important to her, she had worked so hard to get where she is. Fraser felt that no matter what his feelings were, he would never jeopardize Meg Thatcher's life in the R.C.M.P. He respected and admired her too much to do anything to hurt her and if that meant never getting to be with her, then that would be the choice that he would make.

Well that's a dead subject thought Ray. I have got to get him out of here. Now.

"Let's go."

"Go where Ray?"

"How in the hell should I know? Out."

Ray stared at Fraser.

*On my. He saw me looking at Francesca.*

Again he took a quick glance at her as he rose from the chair.

"Understood." 

**********

Fraser was finishing up his last report of the evening. All day he had been mentally sparing with himself. Why couldn't he ask Francesca out on a date? She was full of life. When she talked, even if she did not use proper English, she so was alive. He had always marveled at how she could so easily say what she was truly thinking. Her emotions were always evident, never hidden. Unlike himself.

His entire youth was spent being taught control. Control your voice, control your emotions. He was in total control and as a result, he felt that he was missing out on certain aspects of life. Francesca was the opposite of what he was. Animated, loud and unpredictable, and he found himself totally attracted to her.

Why not ask her out? It was obvious that she wanted to be with him. The only obstacle was Ray. She was his little sister. That one small thing was all that stood in the way of Fraser being with her.

It all boiled down to one thing. Sex. Ray was worried that his sister would have sex with Fraser. Ray had been extremely upset when he had thought that he and Francesca had engaged in sexual relations. If Fraser hadn't been so bothered by Ray's reaction the whole incident would have been laughable, but watching Ray and Francesca in the interrogation room...he had gotten the impression that Ray thought that he would 'use' Francesca. Guys like him. That one remark had stung.

He would have never used Francesca. That's why nothing had happened the night that she had shown up at his apartment. Yes he had wanted to have her that night, but he didn't. It wouldn't have been right. He didn't want it to be that way between him and Francesca. Ray seemed so sure that he would have hurt her, but he wouldn't. If he waited until Ray changed his mind about his being with her, he would be an old man.

*I'm going to ask her out. Ray is an adult and he'll just have to accept this.*

Looking down at the paperwork on his desk he sighed. What was he going to do tonight? Ray was on duty, it was really too late to be thinking about asking Francesca out, and he didn't feel like sitting around his apartment. Picking up his red serge he walked out into the foyer. Turnbull was coming out of Thatcher's office with a large grin on his face. Fraser cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Blackhawks tickets verses the Maple Leafs!"

Turnbull blurted it out, waving the tickets excitedly in front of Fraser's face. Realizing what he was doing, Turnbull stopped and apologized.

"Sorry Constable Fraser."

"That's quite all right Turnbull. I hope you enjoy the game."

"I will, yes indeedy! Inspector Thatcher gave them to me. She also said for me to find you before you left for the evening and send you to her office. Goodnight Constable. I have to hurry or I'll miss the opening faceoff!"

Fraser watched Turnbull as he practically flew out the door. There was nothing that could excite Turnbull more than a Leafs game.

*I wonder who he's taking with him?*

Thatcher heard a knock at her door and she quickly yanked her glasses off.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Fraser stepped into her office.

"Constable."

"Inspector."

They looked at one another without saying a word. It was Thatcher who broke the silence.

"Being that things have been running so smoothly here at the consulate, I thought that I would reward you and Turnbull for all of your hard work."

Actually she was feeling a bit guilty. She had been passing Fraser's office the other day and overheard Ray Vecchio in his office. Vecchio was complaining loudly to Fraser.

"How in the hell do you stand working for the Dragon Lady? Get my coffee! Get my dry cleaning! How many hours did you stand in front of this stupid building staring into space this week? She is such a bitch!"

"Ray! You will not talk about Inspector Thatcher that way. It's her job to run the consulate and it's my duty to listen to her orders. If she deems it necessary for me to stand guard then that is what I'll do. You have no idea the amount of work that she has. I don't want to hear you talk that way about her again."

"Sorry Benny, but it's such a waste of your time. You're a police officer, not a signpost or errand boy."

"Ray."

She could hear the reprimand in Fraser's voice. So that's what he thinks of me? Not that she cared what Vecchio thought of her, but the comments hit her. Was she misusing Fraser? She would have to keep a check on those things.

"Inspector."

It was Fraser looking into her face with concern.

"You were saying."

"Yes. Well as a reward I'm allowing you to chose tickets to an event that the consulate would normally use. It's unusual for me to do this, but I felt it...necessary."

"Thank you sir."

Sir. Must he always call me sir? If he weren't a constable working under her command he could have called her Meg.

"Well, take your pick. I'm sorry if you may have wanted tickets to the hockey game. Turnbull was very pleased with his choice."

Fraser looked at the tickets on her desktop. Bulls tickets. Nice seats too. He could take Ray to the game, but right next to those were two tickets to the opera. La Boheme. He stopped for a second. Francesca was taking a class and its study topic at this moment was the opera. He had been at Ray's home the other night and Francesca had been complaining loudly about how hard it was to understand. How would she ever be able to pass the class.

His mind worked quickly. Take Ray to the Bulls game or take Francesca to the opera. He would never have an excuse to take her out anywhere like this ever again. It was too perfect.

"I believe that I would like the opera tickets please."

Thatcher looked up in surprise. She was sure that he would have taken the Bulls tickets so that he and Ray could go together. She had planned it that way. What would he want with opera tickets?

*Oh no! He's going to ask me to go with him!*

How was she going to say no to him? If he weren't so nice, so damned good looking, it would be easy. But she couldn't go with him. Could she? He was a constable under her command.

He hesitated.

"I know that this is a highly unusual request but..."

*Here it comes.*

"...could I possibly have the use of the consular car for the evening of the opera?"

He wasn't asking her to go, he wanted to use the car. She felt like someone who had a cold bucket of water dumped on her.

"Uh, yes. I believe that can be arranged. I hope you enjoy your evening out. Dismissed."

"Thank you Inspector. Have a good evening."

She watched him as he left her office. He didn't ask her. She knew that it was her fault. She had done so much to make it obvious that no type of relationship could ever occur between the two of them. She had even told him to forget their 'contact'. That the kiss that they shared, the feelings on the train, were to be put away and forgotten. It was her doing she reprimanded herself.

It was her duty as an officer in the R.C.M.P. to uphold the standards and that meant not fraternizing with junior officers. None of the things she told herself helped. She was alone, in her office, as she normally was, but a thought popped into her head. He wouldn't be taking Ray Vecchio with him. Who was he going to bring with him to the opera? 

**********

He left the consulate and went back to his apartment and began planning the entire evening. Wait..he was getting ahead of himself. What if Francesca said no? He actually laughed out loud at that thought. Dief regarded him with a curious look.

"I'm sorry Diefenbaker, but there is no way that Francesca Vecchio will refuse my invitation."

Dief stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that."

Dief whined.

"No I am not being vain. She wants to be with me. There are many things in life that I cannot be certain of, but Francesca saying no to me will not be one of them."

He was pleased with this situation. First things first, he had to go out and purchase a nice suit, one that would take her breath away. Then he would have to order flowers for her that would arrive the day of their 'date'.

*Let's see. Yes. Make reservations for coffee and dessert at that restaurant near the opera house.*

There was so much to do and he only had five days to put his plans in motion. Five days and he would have a night out with Francesca. 

**********

Ray invited Fraser over to have dinner the next evening with his family. Fraser thought it was the perfect opportunity to ask Francesca out. 

*I can just bring it up at dinner in front of everyone. Make it appear casual.*

There was no way that Ray could accuse him of asking Francesca out behind his back. It was fate that had brought those tickets to him.

Ray pulled the Riv into the driveway and they got out of the car and headed for the house. As he and Ray walked up the steps he felt like laughing. Before he realized what he was doing Ray had started smiling at him.

"Boy you sure look happy tonight. Anything I should know about?"

"No Ray, I'm just looking forward to dinner. I have been rather busy lately and now I have a chance to relax."

*I have been busy...making plans. This had better work.*

They stepped into Ray's home. Everyone was already seated at the dinner table. Loud voices were calling back and forth.

"When are they going to get here."

"I'm hungry.!"

"There they are now."

"What took you so long?"

"Ssssshhh!"

Mrs. Vecchio had come to greet them.

"Benton! How nice to see you. Come sit down. Eat."

Fraser let her lead him to his seat at the table. Before he sat down he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs.Vec..Ma."

He watched her as she walked away. Mrs. Vecchio had welcomed him into Ray's family with open arms. Even after all that had occurred with Victoria, she still called him her son. It felt good. He had family.

Taking his place he noted that he was directly across from Francesca.

"So Fraser. Are you hungry?"

Her tone and statement were an obvious pass. Her sister had slapped her arm for the comment.

"Ow! Stop it Maria!"

Francesca turned back to Fraser who replied with a smile.

"Why as a matter of fact I am. I'm famished."

He said it so innocently that Ray or anyone else couldn't make anything of it, but he let his gaze linger on Francesca for a brief moment. Just enough so that she would get what he had just said. He got the reaction that he wanted. She blinked in surprise.

"Uh...would you care for some chicken?"

"Thank you kindly. I believe that I would like a...breast please."

He had better be careful. At that last remark Ray had given him a sideways glance.

Dinner proceeded as normal. The volume got louder and the food was passed around. Fraser was actually enjoying himself. Then to his amazement his opening presented itself. Francesca was talking about her class. She started on a tirade about how was she going to understand any of this? She knew nothing of the opera. How was she going to pass the class?

Ray yelled at her, irritated by her droning on about her class.

"Knock it off Frannie!"

"Knock it off?!"

Francesca's voice rose.

"You're not the one taking the class! You already have your degree. I can't fail this class!"

This was it. Now or never.

"I believe that I can be of assistance Francesca."

Both pairs of eyes looked his way.

"I was given tickets to the showing of La Boheme on the 15th. If you would like, you could attend the opera with me and we could discuss it afterwards. It could be like a...field trip."

He looked questioningly at her.

It was at that moment that he noticed that all sound had stopped in the room. Now everyone was looking at him. Ray looked like he had been slapped. Maria and Mrs. Vecchio had small knowing smiles on their faces. Tony. Tony took this moment of silence to ask for more lasagna.

"Why Benton, that would be fantastic! Can you believe it Ray, he's gonna' take me to the opera. I'm gonna' pass my class!"

*I'm goin' on a date with Benton Fraser*

She wanted to scream that thought, but she thankfully stopped herself.

*This is good. Oh boy! The shit is gonna' hit the fan. Ray looks pissed!

"Fraser."

"Yes Ray."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes Ray."

Fraser remained seated in his chair, turning his body to Ray.

"Not here in the kitchen!"

"Oh. Excuse us please."

Ray and Fraser walked out to the kitchen and the moment Ray shut the door he verbally attacked Fraser.

"What in the hell is goin' on out there!"

"What do you mean Ray?"

*Keep a blank face. Think innocent. Think baby seals.*

"I mean you askin' my sister out on a date, that's what!"

"I asked her out on a date?"

"Yes!"

"No Ray, if I recall I just asked Francesca to the opera to help her with her class."

"I can not believe you!"

With that Ray stomped back into the dining room. Fraser allowed himself a smile, then he evened out his features into his patented innocent Mountie look and walked back into the dining room. 

**********

Dinner was finished and the dishes were done. Everyone seemed relaxed, except for Ray.

*I can not believe that he asked Frannie out. What is he thinkin'? Well geez, I know what he's thinkin'.

Frannie had been pretty blunt about what she wanted from Fraser. Sex, pure and simple. It was bad enough that she was so open about the fact, but to have Fraser accept that invitation. In his own house! Friend or not that was too much.

Fraser was getting ready to go back to his apartment and for him it was late. Nine p.m.

"Fraser, I need to talk to you."

Fraser looked over at Ray. He had expected further confrontation over his 'date' with Francesca and had mentally prepared himself for it.

"Understood."

Just as he was about to step outside of the house with Ray, Mrs. Vecchio moved between them.

"Raymondo, Benton has stayed too late as it is, let him go home. You can talk to him tomorrow."

Her tone left no room for argument.

"Yes Ma. 'Night Fraser."

"Goodnight Ray. Goodnight Mrs. Vecchio."

"Benton", she said reprovingly.

"Goodnight Ma."

Fraser mentally thanked Mrs. Vecchio for her interference as he began the long walk to his apartment.

As she closed the front door Mrs. Vecchio turned to Ray.

"You will not say another word of this matter to Benton."

"But Ma!"

"Not another word. That is my final say in this matter."

With that she walked back into the house leaving Ray in the foyer with his mouth hanging open. 

**********

Francesca and Maria were in Francesca's bedroom talking excitedly to one another.

"I can not believe that he asked you out in front of Ray!"

"Oh my God, did you see the look on Ray's face? I thought he was going to explode!"

Francesca did a little dance.

"I'm going to the opera!"

*With Benton Fraser!!!*

"Maria, what am I gonna' wear?"

"I don't know Frannie. We'll have to go shopping. Get something really special."

"It will be Maria. It'll have to be something tight. And really, really short. And low cut. If I'm goin' with Fraser, I'm gonna' make sure he comes back for seconds."

"Ahem."

Both women turned to the doorway. Standing with her arms crossed was a very unhappy looking Mrs. Vecchio.

"Francesca we need to talk."

Maria immediately jumped up, peeking a look at Frannie and mouthing 'look out' as she sidestepped past their mother into the hallway.

*Uh oh. What did I do?*

Her mother walked into the room and closed the door. Things did not look good to Francesca. Mrs. Vecchio walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Francesca, you are going to the opera. This is not a Saturday movie where you chew gum and eat candy. It is about magic and romance. Stories that have been played out for centuries will be on the stage before you. People who will judge you will be there. You can not walk into the opera house dressed as if you were going to the Italian festival. You must be dignified. Beautiful. A woman. Not a girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma."

"You and I will go shopping for a gown. You will make an appointment with Angela to have your hair done. I will help you chose the style. We will have your makeup and nails done. Again, I will help you with this too."

"When I was your age I dreamed of going to the opera. I never had the chance. Your father.....he did not like the arts. You have a chance to experience something wonderful and with a young man who is special. Do not waste this chance."

"Yes Ma. Thank you."

Francesca reached out to hug her mother.

"You are welcome Francesca."

As she hugged her daughter Mrs. Vecchio smiled. Things were working out fine. 

**********

Tonight was it. The opera. All the planning. All the waiting and it was finally here. Benton Fraser was getting ready for his 'date' with Francesca. He had been so bold as to ask Inspector Thatcher if he could get ready for his evening out at the consulate, that way he wouldn't have to make the trek there in his dress cloths to pick up the car.

He had showered, combed his hair (adding a touch of gel to keep the wet look) and he finally had his suit on. Standing in front of a full length mirror he tried to see what other people saw when they looked at him. A multitude of women and even men had always told him that he was nice looking or handsome, but what he saw in the reflection was Benton Fraser. The boy who had grown up in towns named Inuvik and Tuktoyaktuk. By the standards of the people there he was plain. Something of an oddity. Not all that nice looking. He was a pale white. They had cream colored skin. His eyes were the color of the Arctic ice. Theirs were brown. His teeth were white, but not sharp.

No matter where he went, he never quite fit in. Anywhere. Here in Chicago he fit in physically, but with his unique upbringing he was again an oddity. He always felt separate. Alone.

He guessed that he looked good. His entire appearance was neat, all in crisp white and black. Reaching over to a dresser he picked up a small pin. It was a silver maple leaf that his father had given his mother shortly after they had married. Something about wearing it tonight made him feel happy. As if he could have them both here with him.

Standing back he looked at himself again. Yes, the pin added just the right touch. Ray would have said that he looked classy, but he was still unsure of himself. Inspector Thatcher was working late.

*I'll go and ask her what her opinion is.*

She would tell him the truth. She always told him the truth. He walked to her office, but hesitated at the door. He wanted her opinion, but he also didn't want to intrude. If she were here this late she would be awfully busy. 

Inspector Thatcher sat at her desk, her paperwork and laptop sitting before her. Yes she could have taken this work home with her, but she was curious about Fraser. She had danced around the topic all week.

*Who did you ask to go with you?*

It had nagged at her ever since he had chosen the opera tickets. Ever since he didn't ask her.

But she couldn't ask him. It would be impolite. It would be rude. It would make her look like a jealous ex-girlfriend. No she and Fraser had never dated nor had a relationship. They had coffee together. Attended consular events together. They had shared 'the kiss' on the train, but that was as far as it went. No, she was never his girlfriend, but as she tapped her Waterford pen on her desk all she could feel was envy. Jealousy.

She was jolted out of her revere by a knock at the door. It cracked open and Fraser poked his head in.

"Excuse me Inspector. I was wondering. Well. I wanted to ask...well not ask, but I...."

Thatcher's reply was irritated.

"What can I help you with constable"

Fraser took that as an invitation to enter her office.

Walking up to her desk he quickly asked her, his expression wary.

"I would like your opinion. Do I look appropriately dressed for the opera?"

When Fraser had stepped into her office she thought her heart would stop. He was stunning! She found herself staring at him.

It was a simple black suit, but he had chosen one without a tie. His white collarless shirt contrasted with the black. His hair as always was perfect. Was that gel in it? She noted a small silver maple leaf pinned to his shirt near the collar. It seemed to bring it altogether, but as always the thing that made him so handsome were his eyes. Two beautiful blue eyes were looking questioningly into her brown ones.

"Inspector?"

"Uh, yes constable. You look very...nice. Very appropriate for the opera. Black suits you."

He stood there for an awkward second or two.

"Thank you kindly. I wasn't sure. Thank you again for the use of the consular car."

"You're welcome and enjoy your evening."

"Thank you sir."

With that Fraser turned and left her office. She sat staring at the closed door. Again she hadn't asked who he was taking. She wished that it were her going and now she was alone as she was many nights before and how she would spend many nights to come. 

**********

Francesca was pacing nervously in her bedroom. She had spent the better part of her afternoon getting her nails, makeup and hair done. Now she was waiting to put her gown on.

She felt ridiculous. This was worse than when she had gotten married. If she didn't calm herself down she was going to throw up and if she threw up it would ruin her lipstick. Calm down. Breath.

*You are just goin' on a date with Benton Fraser. Oh my God! I'm goin' to the opera with Benton Fraser!*

She fanned her hands in front of her face.

"Calm down Frannie, calm down."

What was it about him that made her so giddy? She had been married, she had numerous boyfriends and she had sex with them. It wasn't like she was some virginal girl going on her first date. She laughed out loud at that thought.

Sitting down on her bed she began to analyze was she was so nervous and in a flash it hit her. This was her first time with Fraser. A night out with him. She wanted it to be perfect because she wanted more nights with him. And days. It slowly dawned on her that she just didn't want Fraser to have sex with, she wanted an actual relationship with him. She wanted to be with him. All the time. And if this night was a failure, then there would be no other times together.

That thought numbed her. Strangely enough it also calmed her. She was able to focus again.

*I will not mess this up. This night will be perfect and Benton Fraser will ask me out again.*

Standing she walked to the door and called down the stairs to her sister to help her put her gown on.

**********

Fraser pulled up in front of the Vecchio house. Turning off the ignition of the car, he took a deep breath. This was it. He was nervous, not about Francesca, but because of Ray. For the past few days there had been an uneasiness between them. He could feel it, but he had expected it. Ray had wanted to talk to him about the 'date', but for some reason he held back. Ray hadn't mentioned his taking Francesca to the opera since the night he had left the house.

It had to have been because of Mrs. Vecchio. She must have said something to Ray and in the Vecchio household, what Mrs. Vecchio said was law. There was no arguing with her. He slowly got out of the car. Smoothing down the front of his shirt, he touched the pin at his breast as a gesture of luck. It was now or never. 

**********

Maria heard the car pull up. She stood at the window watching him step out of the car.

"Oh my God Frannie!"

"What!"

Francesca dropped the flowers that she had been holding. Roses that Fraser had sent earlier in the day. She rushed toward the window, but Maria quickly jumped in front of her blocking her view.

"No! You'll ruin it!"

"Ruin what!? I want to see what he looks like."

"You will. Just have some patience."

Maria smiled.

*I can 'not' wait to see the reactions of the two of them when they see each other!*

She was almost as excited as Frannie. Looking at her little sister, she couldn't help but feel happy for her.

"Frannie, you look beautiful."

"Do I really?"

Francesca stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was light, but it brought out her features. Her eyes looked bright and her lips full. Her hair was smoothly pulled behind her head and was held in place by a clip. She had two small diamond studs in her ears. The gown she wore made her feel like one of those women that she had seen in old academy awards films. Thin, graceful...almost like a princess. It was corny to think those thoughts, but that's how she felt.

The gown was made of a soft velvety material. The color was an electric blue. Not too garish, but not a muted blue. The front of the gown was cut low, but not enough to show any cleavage. Her mother had been adamant about that.

"You do not need to put your bosom on display. What is hidden can be appreciated just as much."

The back of the gown was cut low enough so that her back was visible, but again, not so low as to expose everything. Her sleeves came to her wrists. The material was fitted but not tight, with a floor length skirt flaring into soft folds around her legs. When she moved the dress moved with her. Every step she took looked as if she were gliding across the floor, not walking.

She had to admit to herself that she had never looked as good as she did at this moment. She would have to make sure to thank her mother again for all her help. At that moment Mrs. Vecchio came in.

"He is here. Before you go I have a gift for you."

Her mother handed her a small box. Opening it she found a thin silver chain with a small diamond solitaire.

"That is to go with your earrings."

"Thank you Ma. For everything."

Francesca hugged her mother.

"Can you put it on please?"

Taking one last look in the mirror Francesca made her way down the hall. 

**********

Ray heard the knock at the door. Fraser was here to pick up Frannie. Ray exhaled as he turned the knob opening it up and letting him in.

"Good evening Ray."

Ray stood and stared at him. Fraser always looked good. He looked good in his red serge, he looked good in his brown uniform. Fraser looked good in flannel and jeans. But this was ridiculous. The only thing that came to mind was Prince Charming. Fraser looked like freaking Prince Charming.

He was about to say so when he noticed Fraser's eyes locked at the top of the stairs. Turning Ray stared too. His mouth dropped open. His little sister, the girl who wore short tight skirts and even shorter tight tops was now...a lady.

Ray never could picture Frannie as really being an adult, she was a terminal teenager to him. It was upsetting, but it was nice. His sister wasn't a little girl anymore, she hadn't been for years, but he could never accept it. Looking at her now he had no choice.

Francesca stood frozen at the top of the stairs. She couldn't move. All she saw was Fraser standing there, staring back at her.

He didn't move either, he couldn't. She was so beautiful. Like a porcelain doll that had come alive. He should say something, but his throat felt dry. He didn't want to start stammering like some idiot picking his date up for the spring dance.

Mrs. Vecchio solved that problem for them.

"Francesca, it is time to go."

She placed her hand lightly on Frannie's back and pushed her gently forward.

"Yes Ma.", came the automated response.

As she walked down the stairs she continued to stare at Fraser. The guy never ceased to amaze her. She knew that he would look good dressed up, but she had never seen him in a suit before. Ever. He looked so different, like another person. Breathe Frannie. Take a deep breath. That's all she would need to do is pass out on the stairs. That would leave a good impression.

Ray stood at the bottom of the steps, his thoughts dark and unhappy.

*I can 'not' believe these two! I know this is a date. Everyone else knows it's a date. This is not just about him helping her out with her class. This is all wrong! She's just gonna' end up being hurt. I should have stopped this before it even started.*

Francesca finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing in front of Fraser. She didn't know what to say.

Fraser cleared his throat, finally finding his voice.

"You look lovely Francesca."

"Thank you Benton."

Ray rolled his eyes.

*Oh give me a break!*

Fraser looked at the clock on the wall.

"The play starts at nine so I think we should be going."

Maria and Mrs. Vecchio both said their goodbyes. Just as he and Francesca were leaving Fraser turned to Ray. He couldn't resist saying it. He knew it was wrong to do so, but he did it feeling just a bit guilty after he had.

"Don't wait up Ray. Goodnight."

And then he quickly shut the door in Ray's face.

Ray was about to go after them when his mother spoke up. He grit his teeth.

"Raymondo, let us have coffee and talk. We have not had a nice talk in some time."

Ray sighed in resignation.

"Yes Ma."

**********

Offering his arm to her, Fraser slowly walked Francesca to the car. He opened the door watching as she got in. He couldn't help but marvel at the change in her. She did look lovely. This was the best thing he had done in a long time.

He knew that she wanted him, but he wasn't sure if it was for love or just sex. He knew that there was no mistaking the wanting him for sex, she had made that completely clear in the past, but would she want him for who he was? A man with feelings and passions? Likes and dislikes? She really didn't know him, just as he didn't know her. He wanted to have that chance to get to know who she was.

In all his experiences he had found sex to be fun. Pleasurable. Erotic. But without love it was just a physical thing. Without love there was no passion. Sex was okay, but love...love brought all of those feeling to unimaginable heights. He wanted to experience that with Francesca. He wanted her to love him so that she wanted all of him, not just his body. As he drove away from the Vecchio residence he felt that if things went the right way tonight, he would eventually have all of that and more. 

**********

Francesca looked across the seat at Fraser. The street lights flickered across his features as the car passed underneath them.

*He's so beautiful. I know that guys aren't supposed to be beautiful, but he is.*

She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. It was all she could do to not slide over, to press against him, to run her hands across his thighs and kiss his neck and lips, but she restrained herself. Her mother had said she was to be a lady. She wasn't going on a date to the movies with Fraser, she was attending the opera with him, so she sat quietly next to him, her hands folded in her lap, just looking at him.

Fraser glanced at Francesca and smiled. He had felt her staring at him, just as he could feel the tension between them. It was all he could do to not pull the car over and take her right then and there. He wanted her badly, but he wanted all of her. It was killing him, but he forced himself to relax. He wouldn't ruin this by becoming a rutting bull moose.

So he began to talk to her. He asked her about school. What was her class like. How much of the opera had they studied so far. He could feel the tension slowly dissipate. As they talked, Francesca began to relax. Their conversation became animated. The small things built relationships. So he continued to talk, to find out more about the woman named Francesca. 

**********

They reached the opera house and Francesca was beyond excited.

*They have valet parking! This is way too classy!

Fraser had come to her door and offered his hand to her. As she stood up he directed her by placing his hand on the small of her back. This was just too much! She wanted his hands all over her, but nnoooo, Ma wanted her to act like a lady. And ladies did not take their dates and throw them up against a wall and have sex with them.

As they entered the building all those thoughts left her mind. This was a fairy tale. She had never been in a place like this before. Everywhere she looked there were crystal chandeliers, women in gowns covered in jewels walked past her. She began to feel self conscious. Compared to them she felt so plain, so out of place. All she wanted to do was turn around and run. She found herself moving closer to Fraser. Automatically she reached for his hand.

He watched her as they entered the building. He could see the excitement in her, the wonder. He had in his duties at the consulate been to many functions. He was use to the grandeur, it never impressed him. The people all were intent on showing everyone their wealth. Many of them forgot their manners. He had encounters with homeless people that had more class than many of those that walked past him.

As he watched her he could see a change in her posture. She was tensing up. He found her reaching for him, her fingers intertwined with his. Slowly he pulled her closer.

"Francesca, are you all right?"

"Uh, yeah Benton. I'm just a little excited that's all."

She was lying, he knew it. She was afraid.

"Francesca, you are beautiful, you do know that don't you?"

"Yeah Frase."

"Francesca, look at me. What's the matter?"

"I don't belong here."

He started laughing.

"Francesca, everyone belongs here. This is the opera. Think of it as a...giant movie theater."

*Did he just say what I thought he said?*

She broke out into laughter and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Benton."

"You're welcome Francesca."

He didn't know what he had done, but she was smiling again. She was no longer tense.

"Benton, are those programs over there?"

"Yes they are."

"I need to get one for Ma. She always wanted to go to the opera. I think she would like one." 

**********

Their seats were in a box that was elevated above the stage. The view was spectacular. Francesca found herself looking everywhere. She wanted to remember this night. As the curtains parted and the music began she found herself enjoying the story. She would occasionally peek over at Fraser. She could tell that he was enjoying himself too.

Watching him she realized that he knew this opera word for word. He would look across the stage in anticipation of certain parts. She even caught him mouthing some of the passages.

This was a man that she had seen police at the 27th precinct mock. She had heard some of the jokes that they made. Some of them called him dense, thick. They felt that he was some hick from the woods up north who had no business doing police work in Chicago. He was a guard and that was it.

Because of him being around Ray she knew that he was none of those things. She didn't even know that he knew any Italian. She looked at him again, then it hit her. He knew the 'entire' opera. Not just some parts, he knew it verbatim. He said he had invited her to help her with her class, but he could have done that sitting at a table in their kitchen and going over it with her there.

He must have had some other motive for asking her out. Did he actually like her? As she returned her gaze to the stage she started thinking. How much did she really know about Fraser? He was from the Territories in Canada. Both his parents were dead, he had no family, he had a wolf and Ray was his best friend. Ray was his only friend in Chicago as far as she could tell.

What else did she know about him? He was good looking. Then she had to pause. She really didn't know who this person was beside her. He was kind, thoughtful and considerate of other peoples feelings. She knew he was smart, she had heard him tell Ray about his learning from his grandparents library, but did he ever attend a real school? Had he graduated from college? What were his hobbies? She didn't even know what his favorite food was.

It stunned her to find out that she had known Fraser for over two years and she still knew nothing about him. She had been so intent in her pursuit of 'having him' that she forgot 'about' him. For some reason it made her feel guilty. He was the one trying to get to know who she was. All the questions in the car and not one time did she ask him what he did or what he liked. She would make sure that she would change all of that. After the opera she would learn about him.

The opera ended, the curtains went down and the light came up. Francesca had a wonderful time and yes, Fraser would have to do a lot of explaining. She had followed some of it, but the whole thing had been somewhat overwhelming.

As they walked through the opera house she saw a few people looking at her and Fraser. She thought it was rather odd until she passed a large mirror. Looking at their reflections she couldn't help being surprised. They looked good together. Like a couple that had been with one another for sometime.

She noted the way that Fraser possessively had his arm around her waist, guiding her through the crowd. She looked up at him and smiled. In turn he looked down at her, returning her smile. It was an honest one, not one of those forced one that he had given her in the past. This was nice, this was different. She felt comfortable with him, not like she had felt before he had picked her up at home. She liked this feeling. 

**********

The valet brought the car up to the curb and they proceeded to get in. Turning to her Fraser spoke.

"I hope you didn't mind, but I toke the liberty of making reservations for coffee and dessert. Is that okay with you or would you prefer to go home now?"

*Go home? You have got to be kidding me.*

"Coffee would be very nice Benton. We could maybe discuss the opera some?"

She was rewarded with another of his smiles.

*This is a date! He planned all of this. He actually wants to be with me, not just help me pass my class because I'm his friends sister.*

The drive to the restaurant was short and he surprised her again. It was a nice upscale place, somewhere that she wouldn't have expected him to choose. For some reason when he said reservations she hadn't really paid attention. She thought they would end up at Jen's, a local diner a few blocks from her neighborhood. She had been looking forward to getting there to see the faces on the patrons when they walked in with their evening wear, but this place was beyond nice.

People sat at tables with china, crystal and candles. Quiet conversation mixed with classical music in the background. As they were seated she looked around, not believing the whole night was real. Benton Fraser, the quiet, blushing mountie was actually romancing her, Francesca Vecchio. The flowers, the opera, now coffee and dessert in a beautiful restaurant.

She looked across the table at him. He was reading a menu.

"What would you care to order? They have coffees and espresso."

Picking up her menu she looked back at him.

"Um, I can't read it. It's in French."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

He proceeded to name the different types of coffees and desserts listed and when the waiter appeared he ordered for her speaking in fluent French.

The waiter who had worn a frown when he first came to their table began to smile at Fraser. She could see that they were having an actual conversation, not just placing an order. She was curious. After the waiter left she asked Fraser what they had been talking about.

"Again I apologize, I didn't mean to be rude. He was asking me where I was from. He's from the French Quarter in Louisiana and he noticed my accent was different. I speak French more like the people in Quebec. I never really thought about it before. I learned French from some books that my grandmother had. She would tutor me on the pronunciations."

"Just how many languages do you speak?"

He began telling her the different languages, then he proceeded to ramble off several different dialects that he also knew. After that she began to slowly ask him more questions and he continued with more of his own.

Their coffee and desserts came, but they barely touched them. It was like a tennis match where they volleyed questions back and forth, but there was no goal in mind. It was just conversation. She found his company enjoyable, as he did hers. Before they knew it their waiter had appeared at their table presenting their check. He and Fraser spoke again. Fraser looked quickly down at his watch.

"Oh dear. I believe we had better be going. It appears that they are closing the restaurant."

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

She looked at him in surprise. It was two o'clock in the morning. They had spent two hours just talking. About one another.

On the way home Francesca began to feel sad. It was so stupid. It was the same feeling that she would get as a child on Christmas day. After all the excitement of opening gifts, going to mass, then the huge family dinner, her mother would carry her up to bed and tuck her in and she would lay in bed depressed. Christmas was over. This was the same feeling that she was getting now.

What if she were wrong? What if Fraser was just being the helpful mountie that he always was? She had made mistakes before in her judgments with men, why would it be any different with him? What if this was to be the only time she would share with him? She had to stop herself.

*If I keep thinking like this I'm gonna' start cryin' and he's gonna' think that I'm a nutcase.*

She took a deep breath and again began to ask him questions. Before she knew it they had pulled up in front of her house. She had to smile. Ma had left the porch light on for her just like she use to when she was in high school. They slowly made their way up to the porch and for the first time since they had arrived at the opera there was an awkwardness between them.

"I really had a good time Benton."

"As did I."

"Um...we really didn't get to talk all that much about the opera. Is there anyway you could come over tomorrow, I mean today? Maybe help me write down some notes and stuff?"

*That was good Frannie. You asked him over without asking him out.*

"Yes I could. I know it's late and I'm sure you'll want to sleep in. What time would you prefer me to come back?"

She resisted the urge to tell him to stay, come in now, don't leave.

"Would three be okay with you?"

"Yes that would be fine."

The entire time they had talked they had never stopped staring at one another.

"I guess I should go in."

She started to turn away from him, only to feel his hand gently stop her. He leaned down and softly kissed her. She was stunned. He kissed her! She stood frozen in place. He must have taken that as an invitation to continue, because he leaned down and kissed her again, this time wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't know how long they had stood there like that, but when he finally parted from her, she found her arms wrapped tightly around him. They were pressed so closely together that she could feel his heartbeat. It was like hers, rapid, but in control. She knew it wouldn't go beyond this tonight. It didn't have to.

He kissed her once more. It was lighter, not as insistent.

"I really should be going. I promised Inspector Thatcher that I would have the car back in the morning and I need to get some sleep as well if I'm to come back and help you with your studies."

He smiled at that. He slowly backed away from her, holding her hand and letting it slide from his.

"I'll see you this afternoon Benton. Thank you again for everything."

"No, thank you for coming with me."

After she went into the house she watched him as he got back into the car. Only then did she turn the porch light off. She stood there watching the car pull away, staring at the taillights until they disappeared down the street. She practically skipped up the stairway and down the hall. Keeping quite so as to not wake anyone, she closed her bedroom door thinking about all that she had seen and done. She knew she wouldn't have any problem sleeping tonight as she hummed music from the opera as she got undressed. 

**********

Ray had lain in bed since one. Yes he and Ma had a good chat. About neighbors, about his work and about relatives, but she always directed the conversation away from Frannie and Fraser. He knew it would do no good to argue with her. For some reason he got the impression that his mother approved of this. That she wanted them to get together. Was he the only one that could see that this was a mistake? One big fat mistake.

Frannie had been hurt so many times. Her marriage was a total failure as had been every successive boyfriend. She just didn't use good judgment. Granted Fraser was his best friend, but he just couldn't see a relationship between the two working out. She was loud, opinionated and unpredictable. Fraser was quite, spoke only when the mood suited him and you could set a clock by him. They were total opposites.

A small thought nagged at him. Opposites attract, he argued with himself, but not these two. They were so opposite there was a chance in hell of it working out and he didn't want to deal with the aftermath when it failed. Frannie would be all bitter and Fraser would just close in on himself again.

Sighing he turned over on his side. It was almost three in the morning. Where were they? He knew the opera couldn't have drug on this long. He sat up in bed with a start. What if they were...no they wouldn't. Would they? He knew Frannie would without hesitation, but Fraser? He had to have some weird mountie code of honor about not having sex with his best friends sister.

Thinking back, he never did get an answer from Fraser or Frannie from the time that she had shown up at Fraser's apartment, offering herself to him. No. They didn't then. Did they? Just then he heard a car pulling up to the house. They were back. Ray crept to his window and slowly opened it so that he would be able to hear them talk as they came up to the porch.

*I can't believe that I'm spyin' on them.*

He almost shut the window out of guilt, but curiosity got the best of him.

They came up the walk together. Looking like any other normal couple would. Now that they were on the porch he couldn't see them. He strained to hear what they were saying. They were talking in low voices.

*Damn! I can't hear a single word.*

Then there was silence. At first he thought that they had gone into the house.

*No, I didn't hear the door. Oh no! Oh come on Frannie!*

They were making out! They had to be. When Frannie was a teenager she would always get caught at the door.

Several minutes later he heard voices again, then he watched as Fraser left. He could hear Frannie coming up the stairs. Was she skipping? Nah, it had to be his imagination. He heard her door softly shut, then nothing. It was killing him. He wanted to go into her room and give her the third degree, but he wouldn't. Not if he didn't want Frannie, Maria and his mother attacking him all at once. Crawling back in bed all he could do was shake his head. Poor Frannie. She had no idea what she was getting into. 

**********

Francesca stretched lazily in her bed. It was almost noon. She had slept soundly and her dreams couldn't even begin to compare to last night. She kept looking over at her closet where her gown hung from the door. Yes she had been to the opera and to a nice restaurant, but best of all, Benton Fraser had kissed her! Not one of those 'I am glad I could be of service to you kisses' on the cheek. He had kissed her three times!

*Count 'em Frannie, three!*

She giggled softly.

Wrapping her arms around herself she relived the moment over in her head. It was a good 'I really want you' kind of kiss. The kind that made her heart beat faster and sent a tingle down her spine. She found herself wondering what he would be like in bed.

Before she had only fantasized about it, but now she had a small sampling of what he could do and she wanted more. She wanted to be held by him, she wanted more kisses. She wanted to feel him naked next to her and make passionate love to him. Just thinking about having sex with him made her shiver in anticipation.

But how long would she have to wait? She didn't know how long she could hold back from just throwing him on a bed and ripping his clothes off. She decided she had better stop thinking about it and get up. Laughing to herself she realized that she now needed a cold shower.

*I have way too much to do before Benton comes over. Only three more hours until he comes here to help me study.*

She snorted.

*I'd rather study him than the opera, but if it wasn't for this class I don't know if he would have ever asked me out. Thank God I went back to school.*

Putting on her bathrobe she gathered her things and made her way to the bathroom. 

**********

It was noon. Ray sat in a chair in the den watching television. He wasn't really watching it, it was more like he was staring at the set in a zombie like trance. When was Frannie going to get out of bed?! He hadn't been able to sleep after she had come home. He wanted to hear about last night, he wanted to know what they had done. Where else besides the opera did they go?

Every time he thought about that he would get a mental image of the two of them at Fraser's apartment. On that ridiculously small bed of his, pawing each other like animals in heat. And each time he would shake his head in disgust.

*That is so gross! Don't even think about it.*

His sister and Fraser 'with' one another.

*Geez! Stop it!*

He didn't even know what either one of them looked like without their clothes on. The closest thing he had every gotten to seeing Fraser nude was in the hospital and even then he always had boxers on. Or he would insist that Ray turn around so he couldn't see him. Ray had argued with him, what did it matter, they were both guys. Fraser would just look at him until he turned around. He was way too modest. And Frannie. He hadn't seen Frannie since she was a little kid in the bathtub.

He heard a door opening upstairs, then another one closing. The shower came on. She was finally up. Now he could get some answers. He stood and walked out into the hall just at the same time as his mother.

"Raymondo. Can you come into the kitchen and help me with lunch please?"

He looked at her blankly. She never asked him to help her make lunch. Occasionally dinner, but never lunch. His own mother was running interference again for Frannie. Well, she was going to have to come down sooner or later. He would get the information from her then.

"Sure Ma. What do you need me to do?"

He followed her obediently into the kitchen. 

**********

Francesca finally came down from her shower, dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. Ray looked at her as she came into the kitchen.

Francesca gave Ray a wary look.

*He looks looks a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. Why does he have such a problem with me dating Benton? If I didn't know any better I'd think that he was gay and jealous of me getting him before he had the chance.*

She walked over to the table where Ray and her mother sat. Coldcuts, crackers, soup and other lunch items were laid out on the table. She began making a sandwich.

"Goodmornin' Ma. Goodmornin' Ray"

"It's the afternoon Frannie."

*Boy is he crabby!*

"Sorry! Goodafternoon Ray."

Her mother cut in sensing an argument in the making.

"So how was the opera?"

"Ma, I had such a great time."

Francesca proceeded to tell them about her evening. She left out the parts about their conversations, holding his hand and the kisses at the door. She really did tell them everything, she just left out what were to her, the best parts.

"I got this for you Ma."

She picked up a bag from the counter handing it to her mother.

"Oh Frannie, how thoughtful, how nice. Is not your sister a good daughter Raymondo? She brought me a program of the opera."

*Oh please Ma.*

His voice was dry.

"Yes Ma. That's very thoughtful of you Frannie. If you'll both excuse me, I'm going to go and watch the game."

Picking up the remainder of his lunch Ray walked out of the kitchen. He knew the moment he left, Frannie would tell their mother all of the good parts. He stopped in the hall hoping to hear her, but all he heard was the sound of silverware against plates.

*Damn! She's not going to say anything until she's sure that I'm gone.*

He stomped into the den, snapping the t.v. on and flopped into his chair to brood.

********** 

Once Mrs. Vecchio was certain that Ray was out of listening range she looked at Francesca.

"So my daughter, how was the opera really?"

Francesca began to talk excitedly.

"Ma it was so beautiful! I mean everything I told you did happen, but I just couldn't say certain things. You know how touchy Ray is about this."

"Yes, I see him. It will be fine, you will see. He just needs time to accept this. Raymondo ...he is just being overprotective. Of the both of you."

"I know Ma, but I wish he would just, I don't know...not act like this was the end of the world or something."

She started smiling.

"Ma, he didn't ask me to go just to help me with the class, he asked me out for me. Oh, you know what I mean. He actually likes me. Alot. I can tell."

Mrs. Vecchio looked at her daughter.

*She is so happy. She has not been this way in so long. It is good.*

"Yes, he does care for you Frannie, I have seen it before."

"What do you mean before?"

Mrs. Vecchio laughed.

"Frannie, he has liked you from the first time he was here."

"Oh come on Ma!"

"No. A mother can see these things. The first time he was here for dinner, I saw how he looked at you when Ray did not watch. He always looks at you."

Francesca sat there stunned. How could he have liked her all this time and never approached her? Was he really that afraid of Ray? No, it couldn't be that. If it were, why did he ask her now?

"But Ma, I mean, why now? Why not two years ago?"

"No one can understand the heart, you just have to accept life as it is."

Francesca just looked blankly at her.

*What in the heck did that mean?*

Her mother could be as bad as Benton when it came to talking in riddles.

"Oh whatever, I don't care. He's coming over at three to help me study. Can I use the table in here?"

*So that I can have some privacy. I don't want to be in the den with Mr. Miserable.*

""Yes you may use the table. To study."

Her mother smiled knowingly.

"Oh Ma!"

Francesca picked at her sandwich. She wished Maria were home right now. She must have gone out shopping. She could have talked to her about getting kissed and sex, but not to her mother, she wouldn't understand.

"Frannie."

"Yes Ma."

"You are going to be seeing him?"

"Yes."

"You will be dating then?"

"Yes...I think. We haven't discussed that yet."

"When you do discuss that, you must date. Get to know who he is before you get to 'know' him."

Francesca looked up in shock at her mother.

"Ma!"

"I am not so old that I do not remember. Do not rush Frannie. Love is not a race. Do things together, learn of one another, then when you are together, it will be right. Promise me this."

*I can't believe my mother is talking to me about sex.*

"Yes Ma. I promise."

"That is good." 

**********

It was almost three when Ray heard a knock at the front door. Getting up to answer it, he was a bit surprised to see Fraser at his house. He never just dropped in.

"What's up Benny?"

"Nothing Ray. I've come to go over the opera with Francesca for her notes."

"Give me a break! You're both gonna' go in there, open a book and make goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Ray...what are goo-goo eyes?"

He looked so innocent. How could he not know what he was talking about?

*I give up!*

"Frannie! Fraser's here to see you! I'll be in the den watching the game if you get tired of the opera."

With that remark he walked away, then Francesca scampered into the foyer.

"Hi Benton." 

"Good afternoon Francesca."

"I have my books and stuff in the kitchen."

She sat down at the kitchen table and for the first time that she could remember he sat down next to her in her own home. He didn't back away, he didn't blush. They were so close that their legs were touching under the table and their shoulders brushed together. She could have spent all night just looking at him and listening to him talk.

"Francesca. Francesca. Francesca."

He was calling her name and she hadn't even paid attention to him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About the opera no doubt."

He was smiling back at her. She knew that she wasn't paying attention. He knew that she wasn't paying attention. Instead of getting angry with her he just shook his head.

"Francesca, you have to study. We're going to talk about the opera at dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Because Ray thinks we are here making 'goo-goo eyes' instead of studying. What exactly are goo-goo eyes? I know that Ray is being sarcastic, but he didn't explain to me what it meant."

He was serious. He really didn't know what Ray had said. He was so cute when he was clueless.

"Well Benton it means this."

She stared into his eyes moving closer to him. Leaning heavily on his shoulder she placing a hand on his chest. Slowly she let her hand slide down to his stomach feeling him tense up as she went.

*Oh he is beyond cute. He's starting to blush.*

She pressed closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"That is goo-goo eyes Benton."

If only her mother wasn't in the same room. She was so close and it was so tempting. It took all her willpower not to nibble a trail down his neck.

"Ahem."

Fraser cleared his throat.

"Goo-goo eyes. I'll have to remember that."

He couldn't break eye contact with her.

"We really should be studying. Maybe after dinner we could go for a walk perhaps?"

"A walk would be nice. And maybe I could make goo-goo eyes at you again."

*Oh this is definitely more fun than study hall ever was.*

**********

By the time they were getting ready to eat, Francesca could recite characters and scenes without hesitation. He made it so easy to remember things. She liked this way of studying a lot.

"I've gotta' stop now. Ma needs some help with gettin' dinner on the table."

They had asked Mrs. Vecchio earlier if she needed help getting dinner ready, but she had declined. Watching the two of them while she prepared the evening meal was enough. It made her heart glad to see them together. Both of them needed someone to take care of. To care for one another would be a good thing. 

Getting up from the table Francesca began to gather plates and silverware to take into the dining room. Of course Fraser got up to help her.

"You don't have to help, I can do this. Why don't you go see Ray for a bit before dinner."

"No, I really should help you."

"Benton."

She lowered her voice and leaned toward him.

"Go sit with Ray until dinner. Talk to him. He was really cranky about last night."

"Oh."

He stood looking at her.

"Go."

For extra incentive she grabbed him by the shoulder, turned him around and pushed him gently in the back.

She couldn't believe she did that. Only a day ago she would have never touched him like that and he would have never let her get near enough to do it. She couldn't get over how easy it was to think of him as belonging to her already. She had to be careful. She really didn't want to scare him off, but she couldn't resist it. She had been waiting years to be with him and now that it was a reality, she wanted to touch him as much as she could. 

**********

Fraser made his way to the den and peeked in. Francesca had been right. Ray did look cranky. He was staring at the t.v. with a scowl on his face. Fraser almost walked back to the kitchen, but he knew that Francesca wouldn't have been pleased with him doing so. They hadn't even been together one day and he could see that she was going to be just as overprotective and volatile as her brother.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the room and sat down in a chair across from Ray. Ray ignored him. Not a good sign.

"How is the game Ray?"

"It sucks. Bulls are behind ten points."

Ray didn't even look at him. This definitely was not good. He could feel himself growing warm, the room closed in on him.

"Ray."

Ray snapped at him.

"What!"

Fraser looked at him in surprise. Ray never acted like this toward him. He seemed cold. Distant. He found himself standing. Being in the room became way too uncomfortable. He didn't know how to deal with it. He ran a thumb across his brow. Ray never made him feel nervous like this. He had to leave the room, it was suffocating him.

"Nothing Ray."

He walked out into the hall. He couldn't go back in the kitchen and he definitely did not want to go back in the den. Turning he open the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

It was mid-september and the weather was finally getting to the point where he was comfortable. He found himself wishing he were back home. Not his apartment, but back in Territories. Whenever he felt like this he could always walk away into the wilderness where he could be alone. Where the only sounds were the wildlife and the wind in the trees. There was no where to go here. The air stank and the noise was maddening.

Leaning against the porch wall he tried to sort things out. He finally began a relationship with Francesca. It was only starting, but he liked how things were going. But Ray...his reaction to it was worse than he had anticipated. Why was Ray so angry with him? He wanted to walk back in and talk to Ray, but he couldn't. What would he say? Hi Ray, why are you mad at me? I haven't had sex with your sister yet. No that wouldn't work. It was safer to just stay on the porch until dinner. It looked like he was in for one unpleasant meal tonight. 

 

Ray closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding.

*Now why did I do that to him? All he did was come in, sit down and ask me a question about the game. I'm the one who told him to come in here when he was done with the opera stuff. Crap. I better go and get him.*

Ray got up and looked in the kitchen. He assumed that Fraser had gone in there, but all he saw was his mother at the sink cutting vegetables.

*Not there. Where else would he be?*

He could hear plates being set in the dining room.

*He must have gone and helped Frannie.*

He peeked in and quickly jerked back. Frannie was by herself. He waited a second. Good. She didn't see him.

*Great. This is just great! I chased him out of the house. Frannie's gonna' flip out when she finds he's gone.*

He grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door only to find Fraser on the porch leaning against the wall. He immediately stood straight up when he saw that it was Ray.

"Benny, what are you doing out here?"

Fraser cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing with your coat and your keys in your hand?"

*Think fast Ray.*

"I was heading out to get some beer. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure."

"Hold on a sec. Ma! Benny an' me are goin' to get beer! We'll be back in a few minutes!"

He motioned toward the Riv.

"Let's go."

They both got into the Riv, neither of them saying a word.

*I really screwed up. He's not even talkin' to me.*

"So. How was the opera?"

Ray watched as Fraser decided how to answer him. It was not what he expected.

"It was good."

Fraser didn't say anything more.

Ray tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"So where else did you go?"

Fraser looked over at him.

"We went out for coffee."

*This is like pullin' teeth. When he decides to get pissy he can do a good job of it. I guess I deserve this.*

"That's nice."

*This is really stupid!*

"Come on Benny, spit out the details! What was the play like? Where did you have coffee? Did you have a good time?"

Again he was greeted with silence. Fraser stared back at him. He was giving him that look. He hated that look. It was the 'you hurt my feelings and now you want everything back to normal?' look.

*I can't believe him.*

"Benny, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that earlier. I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm a little grouchy. Okay?"

"Understood."

*I hate when he does that! He's mad at me still. Not mad. Fraser never gets mad. He just gets really quiet and still. This is bad.*

They pulled up to the liquor store.

"You comin' in?"

"Yes."

*Just yes, not yes Ray. I really wish he would yell at me and get it over with.*

They walked through the store. Ray picked out a six pack of Moosehead.

"Benny, you want anything?"

"You know that I don't drink."

He watched as Fraser walked over to the wine section and looked them over. He hesitated, then picked up a bottle of merlot.

"I thought you didn't' drink?"

"No, I don't. This is for Francesca. She had mentioned this as being her favorite."

*So. One night out with her and he's already a Frannie expert, tryin' to please her.*

Ray couldn't figure out what was happening. Since when did Fraser care what Frannie wanted? Why after all this time did Fraser have this sudden desire to be with his sister? Why not Thatcher? Or for that matter, why not one of the hundreds of women in Chicago that threw themselves at him on daily basis? Ray shook his head. He just didn't understand. What was it about Frannie that made Fraser want her so much now? 

**********

Francesca had heard Ray yell to their mother about him and Fraser going out to get beer. That was strange. Ray didn't drink beer all that much and Benton not at all. Well, things must have been okay. They had been in the den all this time and she didn't hear any yelling from Ray. Maybe things weren't going to be all that bad after all.

The table was set and Maria had come home. The house was alive with noise. Maria's children ran around excitedly. They always loved it when Fraser would visit. He told stories or played games with them. He was really good with children.

Maria, Ma and Francesca began to bring the food out to the table. Tony had plopped into a chair in the kitchen and was reading Sports Illustrated. He irritated her. He never helped do anything. That is the one thing she would never have to worry about. Fraser was overly helpful.

Ray and Fraser came into the house with Ray making a beeline to the fridge to put the beer and wine away. Francesca watched as Fraser quietly entered the room. She made eye contact with him, making a questioning gesture and pointing at Ray. Fraser just nodded his head no, mouthing the word 'later'.

Frannie looked over at Ray. He was helping Ma with the roast and he wasn't talking. For Ray not to talk...she exhaled. How could he turn her dream come true into a tense filled evening? Hopefully he would loosen up. It was a good thing she didn't have Fraser sitting next to her at the table. She had thought about it, but for some reason she had held back from having him sit next to her.

Dinner was uneventful and for once it was quite. That was a strange thing for a Vecchio dinner. Even the children could sense that something was wrong. They ate as fast as they could and excused themselves from the table to get away from the grumpy adults. Smart kids thought Francesca.

They finished dinner in silence and Ma brought out dessert. And then to Francesca's surprise and dismay Tony started talking. He hardly ever said anything except for please pass me whatever. He was always too busy eating to be bothered with joining the conversations.

"So Frannie, Maria says you and Fraser are an item. When did this happen?"

"Tony."

Maria elbowed her husband, but he ignored her.

Francesca chewed nervously at her lower lip.

*Oh God help me.*

She looked across the table at Fraser and Ray. Fraser had stiffened up. He was looking at Ray out of the corner of his eye. Ray had stopped a forkful of pie in midair. Setting it down with a smile he looked up at Francesca.

"Yes Frannie. When 'did' this happen?"

She blinked. She was dumbfounded. An item. Well, yes that is what she wanted. She knew that was what Fraser wanted, she could tell, but they weren't officially an 'item' as Tony had so bluntly put it. Then Fraser came to her rescue.

"Yes we are and I believe it technically could be said to have occurred last night."

Tony piped in again.

"So what took you so long? You've know Frannie for two years now. All I've ever seen you do is run away from her all the time. What's the deal?"

*That pig! He's deliberately doing this. He sees that Ray isn't happy about it and he's going to start something.*

She could see Fraser hesitating. He hadn't expected any of this and didn't know what to say.

Ray turned to him.

"Yeah Benny. What's so different now that you all of a sudden want to 'date' Frannie."

He had held his fingers up making little quote marks in the air with his hands.

Francesca looked over at her mother. Ma just shook her head no. Fraser sat stiffly. His fingers nervously toying with a napkin on the table.

"I really don't know."

He turned in his chair and looked directly at Ray.

"The only answer that I can think of Ray would be that I got tired of waiting for your 'approval' to do so."

Fraser shocked everyone at the table by mimicking Ray's hand gestures from a moment ago. You could hear a pin drop.

Ma was smiling! Francesca couldn't believe it. Fraser was directly confronting Ray in his own house and her mother was looking on enjoying the whole thing!

Ray didn't know what to say. He just stared back at Fraser.

*Where in the hell did that come from?*

Ray's voice rose a little.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She watched as Fraser rubbed his ear. He was preparing to say something that might not go over well.

"Ray, every time that I have made an indication in the past that I might have an interest in Francesca you would always start acting, I don't know...weird."

*Did he just call Ray weird.*

Ray's eyebrows went up at that comment.

"All you ever do is say don't look at her, don't think about it. Then the next thing you say is oh geez Benny, if I would want anyone to sleep with Frannie I guess it would be you."

Ray's mouth dropped open as Fraser continued speaking.

"And what exactly did you mean by guys like me?"

Oh it was getting good. Francesca had never seen Fraser talk to anyone like this. He was actually looking annoyed and he was even gesturing with his hands. Normally he kept them politely folded in his lap when he would talk.

"Guys like me don't date girls like Francesca. What exactly did you mean by that? It can be only one of two things. You think that I would use her or you think that she's not worthy to be with me. What did you mean by that Ray? I'd like you to explain it to me because I'm not really clear on that."

Fraser stopped talking and looked directly at Ray. He was waiting. He actually expected an answer to his question. It was as if the entire table was holding its collective breath. Would Ray explode?

"How did you know what I said?"

"Know what Ray?"

"How did you know that I said that about you?"

"I was on the other side of the interrogation room."

"You eavesdropped!"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Excuse me, but you haven't answered my question first."

"No! I want to know why you listened in on our conversation. It was private!"

"No it wasn't. It directly involved both Francesca and I. Why couldn't you have talked to us at the same time?"

Ray stopped. He didn't know what to say. He ran his hand over his head.

"Look Benny, she's my sister. I want what is right for her. You're not gonna' stay here. Sooner or later you're goin' to get a transfer back to Canada and off you'll go. Where does that leave Frannie?"

Fraser just shook his head and smiled.

"Ray you are talking maybes. Am I ever going back home? I don't know. The way things are it could be years before that even happens. And when it does happen I would just ask her to go with me."

Francesca was stunned. She had never thought about moving to Canada with Fraser, but as she sat there all she could think was if he did ask her she would go. Without hesitation. Why not? She would be with him. What was the point in staying in Chicago if he wasn't here with her. Except for family what did she have?

"Let's be serious Fraser. Frannie has never even been in the country. How do you think she would do in the Territories? There's no phones, no malls and no family. What would she do up there? Have you thought about that?"

Fraser hadn't thought of that. He just figured she would go with him. Learn to love the land as he did. He looked over at Francesca and she smiled back at him.

"I would go with him Ray."

Ray's voice rose.

"What?!"

She repeated it slowly so Ray would get the picture.

"I said I would go with him."

She let out a huff of breath.

"What is your problem! We've only gone out together once and you have us movin' away to Canada! Aren't you just bein' a little ridiculous? Can't we just date? It sounds like you have us married with children already. Geez Ray, lighten up!"

And then their mother spoke up.

"Raymondo, I think you need to let them find their own way. Did anyone tell you not to see Angie? Or to marry her? No. We let you decide. Francesca will decide what she wants."

"Look Ma, I just don't want her to get hurt."

Fraser put a hand on Ray's arm.

"I'm not going to hurt her Ray. Can't you at least see that much?"

"I don't know. I mean...oh what the hell. Do what you want. I can see that no matter what you're both going to do it anyway."

"Ray!"

"No Frannie, I didn't mean that, I meant go out together."

"So does that mean we get your approval then?"

She looked over at Ray smiling.

*Not that I need it, just say yes.*

"Yes you have my approval. Now can I finish my dessert?"

"Thank you Ray"

She found herself grinning across the table at Fraser. Things were going her way and she liked it. Alot. 

**********

It had been two months since their date at the opera. Ray was finally getting use to seeing them together. It was sometimes a bit awkward, but to Francesca it was worth it. The dates that they had been on were nice. They would go out to dinner. Take long walks in the park. He had even taken her out horseback riding. That had been interesting, but her favorite thing to do was to watch movies with him at home. That was the only time that she could curl up close to him.

They had both made a point of not being alone together. Ma had said to get to know who he was before she 'knew' him. Well she had done that. She thought she knew more about Fraser than anyone ever would. Well, two months was long enough. It wouldn't hurt to 'know' him just a better little would it?

They had gone out to dinner. Nothing fancy. It was a nice quiet place. The entire night she had played footsies with him. At first he was a bit confused as to why she was bumping into his legs, but he soon got the idea when she had taken her shoe off and ran her foot up his leg.

He didn't blush, instead he grabbed her foot before she could reach her destination and he massaged it. Slowly and softly, looking at her the entire time. He was turning something so simple as a foot message into an erotic experience and he was doing it at a dinner table. All through their meal she would make suggestive comments and the best part was he responded to them.

They were finally on the front porch, her favorite place. She could see that he was reluctant to go so she pulled him to her.

*Go slow Frannie. Don't push him. If he knows what you're gonna' do he'll make an excuse to leave.*

She knew that he didn't want to face Ray when he found out that they had gone beyond just kissing. It was ridiculous that they both worried about it, but he was her brother and he was Fraser's best friend, so they worried.

She soon forgot about making Ray upset. She loved to hold Fraser, she loved kissing him, but they always stopped before things could get out of hand. She hated it. She wanted to know what he was like when he lost control.

When he tried to pull away from her this time, she tightened her grip. Kissing him harder, she ran her tongue across his. They had done this many times before, but it had never been as intense. She made sure there would be no uncertainties as to how she felt.

She pulled back from him just enough so that she could undo some of the buttons of his shirt. She loved the feel of the soft flannel that he wore, but she wanted to feel his skin. She eased her hand into his shirt and returned her mouth to his.

The entire time she kept wondering if Ray would come out on the porch to interrupt, to catch them. The excitement that she might get caught was a turn on. She ran her hand across his chest loving the smooth feel of it. The hard nipple that came under her hand was too much to resist. She pinched it gently, enjoying the soft moan he made in her mouth. He felt so good, so smooth.

Her ex-husband, the pig, was a hairball. It had been like making out with a rug. Benton was smooth skin over muscle. What would it be like to run her hands over his entire body? Was he smooth all over? Reluctantly she removed her hand. She had a different target in her mind tonight.

She nibbled at his neck and throat. She knew that he loved it when she did it. There was the spot. Right at the pulse point. She placed soft kisses there, running her tongue over it, she could feel his heart rate increase. It was his weak spot. Knowing this gave her an advantage. She sucked at it harder. She didn't care if she left any marks. He moaned, but not in pain. She loved hearing that sound come from him. She pressed tighter against him.

*Oh yeah Frannie, you haven't lost it.*

He held her in a crushing embrace, kissing her and pushing against her. She could feel him hard against her hip. This was definitely the time to do what she had wanted to do since she had first seen Fraser walk into her home two years ago.

She traced a path down his chest, moving her hand down to his hip, she rested it briefly there. Then she moved to his thigh. Finally she was touching him for the first time, the way she had wanted to for so long. She could feel him tensing up but not in fear. His breath was hot against her neck and had stopped kissing her. He wasn't moving.

She pressed harder against him with her hand as he pulled her toward him. He moved his lips back to her mouth once more, kissing her deeply. She loved his tongue in her mouth. Everything was slow and gentle, he was going to take his time with her. She had never removed her hand. She was touching, stroking and fondling him through the material of his jeans. She loved the feel of him, knowing that she could do this to him.

He pulled slightly apart from her.

"Francesca."

"Yes Benton?"

She grasped him tighter, hearing the catch in his voice as she did it.

"We need...to stop."

So this was what Fraser was like when he wasn't being the perfect tin soldier. Leaning forward she nibble at his throat. For someone who said they should stop he sure didn't act like he wanted to. He tilted his head back slightly so that she could reach his neck better.

"We really...need to stop."

"Uh-huh."

Pushing herself against him, she moved her hands around his back tugging his shirt out of his jeans. Her hands went under the waistband of his boxers and she cupped his ass, pulling him even closer to her. He laughed lightly in her ear.

"Francesca, you are bad."

"You have a nice butt."

She felt his own hands reaching behind her, mirroring her actions.

"As do you."

Again he moved his mouth back to hers, pulling her against him. God he felt so good.

*Why did I promise Ma? I am an idiot.*

Well, promises could be broken couldn't they? Again it was Fraser who broke the kiss.

"Francesca."

"Yes?"

"If we are ever going to go in, we need to stop."

She nipped at his neck once more.

"Okay."

But they didn't stop. He wanted her. She knew that she could talk him into it, but they couldn't stay here. No way, she wasn't a fool. She would have to be blunt. They had to go back to his apartment.

She removed one of her hands from the back of his jeans and caressed him again through the front. She felt him slowly remove one of his own hands from her. He was tentative, not knowing if he should do what he was thinking about doing. She increased her pressure on him. Probing her tongue into his mouth. He reached into her shirt. Running his hand softly across her breast, lightly touching her.

This time she pulled back from him.

"Benton."

"Yes?"

She could barely talk at this point. They were both breathing heavily.

"Let's go back...to your apartment for a while."

He was looking intently at her. His fingers pinching her nipple as she had done before to his. She could tell that he wanted to, but he was still undecided.

She removed her other hand from her grip on his ass. Reaching around she unbuttoned the top of his jeans. Again he didn't stop her. She slowly pulled the zipper down, looking up at him, she smiled. He had closed his eyes. He was trying to control himself. Her smile widened. He wouldn't be able to do that much longer.

"Francesca."

His tone was almost a warning. She ignored him. Inching her hand into his boxers she wrapped her fingers around him. Hard. Smooth. Hot. All of these sensations flowed through her fingertips. She tightened her grip around him.

"Let's go back to your apartment Benton."

Leaning forward she kissed him again, lightly stroking him as she slid her tongue back into his mouth. He felt so good like this.

When he pulled away from her she knew that she had won. She got what she had wanted. He finally spoke the words.

"Let's go."

It took a bit to pull themselves together. Once she had taken hold of him she didn't want to release him. She tugged at him.

"You're not lying to me are you?"

She could see that he was having trouble speaking. She almost started laughing. It was so nice to have this type of control over him. He choked out an answer as she increased her movements.

"I am...a mountie, I would never...lie."

Reluctantly she released her hold on him. Removing her hand, they put buttons back into place and made their way a few blocks over to a pay phone to call a cab. She didn't want to chance meeting anyone still up inside the house. The entire ride over to his apartment she had one thought in her mind.

*I'm finally going to get to know you.* 

**********

Ray lay awake in bed. Looking at the clock he read the numbers with blurry eyes. Five in the morning. Why is it I have to wake up on my day off at the same time as I do when I work. He knew why, but it still irritated him. Closing his eyes he tried to go back to sleep.

His eyes popped back open.

*I have to pee.*

Throwing the covers back he slid out of bed. As he shuffled down the hall he stopped. Taking a few steps back he looked into Francesca's room. Her bed was still made. She hadn't come home last night.

Since she had been dating Fraser he knew that it was inevitable. They had been going out as a couple for two months now. Deep down inside he was surprised that it had taken this long. He didn't think Frannie would have waited two days.

But he was still in shock. His baby sister had...was...is spending the night with his bestfriend. He tried shaking the thought from his mind. His sister and Fraser. If it were with anyone else he would have been happy for Fraser. He would have been congratulating him. But with his sister?

Now that he was fully awake he gave up. After using the bathroom he went back, put his robe on and proceeded down the stairs.

*I might as well eat breakfast and read the paper.*

Just as he hit the landing the door opened. It was Frannie. She was wearing a large blue sweatshirt over her clothes. She hadn't seen him yet.

Ray watched as she quietly closed the door and locked it. Just as she was about to turn Ray spoke.

"How nice of you to come home Frannie!"

"Ray! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

*Uh oh.*

She stood there. At first she felt panic. What in the hell was she going to say? Oh hi Ray. I just got back from a night of incredible lovemaking and now I'm going to bed, see you later? No! Why should she say anything? Did she ever question Ray about his nights out? No! Why should it be any different for her? He was getting as bad as Pop had been! At that thought she snapped.

"Ray, what I do is my business. I don't question you and you have no right to stay up all night waitin' for me to come home like I'm some little school girl!"

"Frannie..."

"No, you listen to me! I'm a grown woman, I'm in an adult relationship. What I do is my business and I don't need you readin' me the riot act like Pop!"

She stabbed a finger in his chest as she spoke.

"Are we clear on this?! Good!"

Not giving him a chance to argue she stormed up the stairs.

Ray just stood there. He couldn't believe she compared him to their drunk ass father. Was he acting like he did? A slow chill came over him as he thought back. Mental pictures of his father standing at this same door, waiting for Frannie to come home from a date.

She was late. He remembered watching his father scream at her. Calling her a slut, a tramp. Then slapping her across the face. Watching as Francesca stood defiantly up to her father only to get slapped a second time. It would have gone on all night if he hadn't stepped between the two of them. Frannie was stubborn. She may have feared their father, but she would never backed down from him, even if it meant getting the crap beaten out of her.

He heard laughter coming from upstairs. Giggling. It was Frannie and Maria talking. At that moment Ray decided what he had to do.

**********

"Well Frannie?"

"Oh come on, I can't tell you."

"I'm your sister, sisters tell everything to each other. Don't let me think you're gonna' tell Ma? Are you?"

"Noooooooo."

Francesca started laughing at that. She loved her mother, but she just couldn't tell her. It made her feel squeamish inside, but she was dying to tell someone.

"Well...."

"Come on Frannie. Did you or didn't you?"

Maria was staring at her in anticipation, smiling at her.

*Oh what the hell, she is my sister. Who else am I gonna' tell?*

She blurted it out, giggling like a fool.

"Yes!"

She felt giddy...lightheaded...stupid. This was what it was like to be truly happy.

Maria asked with a sly smile on her face.

"And...what was he like?"

The two of them broke out into fits of laughter that trailed off into giggles.

"Ssshhhh. Someone will hear us."

"Come on Frannie. What was it like with him?"

Again she giggled. She felt so juvenile.

"He wasn't anything like I expected that's for sure."

"Don't tell me he wasn't any good?"

Maria had a disappointed look on her face. Frannie couldn't help dragging it out.

"Well..."

"It figures. Someone who looks that good couldn't be that great at everything."

Francesca couldn't suppress her laughter.

"Maria, he was better than good."

Her sister started laughing again.

"Tell me, I have to know!"

"He wasn't anything like I expected. I mean I thought he would be inexperienced and all that. You know how shy he can be sometimes. Boy, was I wrong!"

She laughed again.

"Somewhere between here and Canada he learned a thing or two I'll say that for him."

"It was really nice. We had dinner and came home. We were standin' on the porch just talkin', then we started kissin'. I mean I've known him for two years. We've been datin' for over two months. I was gettin' tired of waitin', so I just took the initiative. One thing led to another and I sorta' convinced him that we should go back to his place."

Maria looked at Frannie and smiled. She bet Frannie convinced him without talking.

"It was so good Maria. I can actually be able to say that I made love. It wasn't just sex."

"I'm so happy for you Frannie."

"You're happy? I'm ecstatic! And you're not gonna' believe this but...he's really a bit on the kinky side."

"Nooo!"

"Yes."

She started laughing again.

"Let's just say he did a few things that surprised me."

Maria was looking at her sister with an arched eyebrow. If it surprised Frannie, it had to be unusual. With that they both started laughing again. 

**********

Ray had gone back to his room to get dressed. He resisted the urge to stop at Frannie's door and eavesdrop. They were talking in voices so low that he couldn't make out what they were saying. Only the laughter and giggles were audible. If he got caught with his ear to the door it would not bode well for him, plus he didn't want to know the details of his little sisters sex life. Again he shook his head to clear that thought.

*Do not think about it.*

He snuck out of the house. He didn't want Frannie to catch him leaving. Lucky for him they didn't hear the Riv start. They were too busy upstairs talking. He didn't know what he was going to do. Everything that he went over in his mind seemed ridiculous.

Ahead of him he could see a lone figure walking down the street. It wasn't hard to spot Fraser with him wearing that red jacket and stetson. He pulled the Riv up along side of him and stopped. Fraser looked into the car and blinked.

"Uh, good morning Ray."

*He looks like he's expectin' me to pull my gun out and shoot him. Am I really that bad?*

"Get in Benny."

"Yes Ray."

Fraser took his place next to Ray in the car, depositing his stetson on the dashboard. The car pulled away from the curb. He avoided direct eye contact with Ray.

*He knows. Ray knows. This is his day off. He shouldn't be here and I shouldn't be in this car being taken to the consulate.*

Fraser was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He was actually tensing up, waiting for Ray to lash out at him. He found himself wanting to fling the door open and jump out of the moving car.

Ray glanced over at Fraser. Yes he was that bad. Except for that time two months ago Fraser was always relaxed around him. It shocked Ray to see Fraser acting like he did when strange women approached him. He looked stiff, like a spring stretched to its limit, ready to snap.

*God, I am turning into Pop.*

The thought of ever being anything remotely like his father scared the hell out of him. It had to stop.

"Look Benny, what you and Frannie do together is none of my business. What is my business is havin' her go into that neighborhood you live in. I don't want her comin' and goin' at who knows what hour. I don't want anythin' to happen to her. I know that this is alot to ask, but could you please consider movin' to a better neighborhood?"

*Whew. That took alot for me to say. I'm not interfering. I'm just being a big brother concerned for his sisters safety. Not some butinsky trying to ruin her life.*

Ray could see the confusion on Fraser's face, then the relief. Ray wasn't trying to keep him away from Francesca.

"I think that I could do that Ray. I would appreciate it if you would help me look for a new apartment. If you have the time."

Ray looked at him again. He really was serious about Frannie. He had been trying to get him out of that dump for the past two years and he always refused. Now he just said yes without hesitation.

"Sure Benny. How about this weekend."

"That's fine Ray."

As he spoke he finally looked over at Ray.

"Thank you."

Ray knew that Fraser was doing more than thanking him for offering to help him find a new apartment. He was thanking him for finally accepting his and Frannie's relationship.

They reached the consulate and Fraser stepped out of the car. Turning he leaned into the window and thanked Ray for the ride to work.

"No problem. How about I pick you up after work? Do you think you could make it for dinner?"

"Yes Ray, that would be nice."

"Okay Benny, see you later."

"Goodbye Ray."

As Fraser walked into the consulate he felt a lightness in his step. Everything had worked out perfectly. He had Francesca and he still had Ray as his best friend. Life in Chicago was certainly better than he had ever expected it to be.

END


End file.
